


Origins Of The Emerald Archer

by UltimateSaturn



Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, DC Comics Rebirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/pseuds/UltimateSaturn
Summary: Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen goes on a luxury cruise after graduating college, but meets a terrible fate on a deadly island. He along with his friend Arthur Merlyn must survive and get back to civilisation where Oliver can truly make a difference. 
Revamped origin for Green Arrow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello readers, this is a reinterpretation of Green Arrow’s origin so don’t get mad at any continuity changes this is my version. Also there are a couple race changes for diversity sake but nothing that would affect the character.

In the Indian Ocean an American cruise liner elegantly danced through the calm waters during a beautiful sunset. On the ship a blonde white male jumped from a diving board into a pool filled with women. The man was 22 year old Oliver Queen, he got up and laughed among the girls. Afterwards he got up and looked over the ocean staring at the sky as it became orange and the night sky slowly encapsulating what remained.  
While he drifted off into his own world a half Asian, half white man walked up to him, his best friend for life Arthur Merlyn.

“Hey there buddy, so how was your afternoon?” he asked while smiling.

“Oh man it was wonderful meeting, you know what I don't remember their names.” Oliver answered causing the two to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Well Jason is getting dinner ready so I think we should go.” 

“Yeah sure be there in a sec.” Oliver said, Arthur started to leave but then saw a small boat in the distance speeding straight towards the cruise liner. 

Oliver looked up and noticed it too, worried at what was about to happen. They then saw a few small objects emerge from the boat upon closer look they were flaming arrows. 

About a dozen or so arrows struck the ship at a multitude of areas, causing explosions and other damages. One of them flew right passed the two men and struck bar behind them causing it to explode knocking the two of them over board. Oliver plunged into the warm waters and almost lost consciousness but barely managed to swim up to the surface, where he managed to make his way into the bottom deck as it had been blown open. He waded through the deck as fast as he could to not be pulled into the ocean as the bottom decks were taking a lot of water. 

Once he got to a staircase and found them to be dry he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. It only just dawned on him that his best friend was dead, possibly drowning. But he couldn't stop now as the ship was swaying to the left so he dashed up the stairs to the sky deck where he found people all around screaming and panicking. He spotted Jason Teague his other friend on one of the life rafts while others also rushed onto it.

“Jason what the hell is going on!” Oliver called out just barely getting his attention.

“I dunno just get to a life raft and make a break for it!” Jason shouted.

Oliver tried to get through the crowd of people but couldn't as everyone was clambering for their lives. The life raft soon reached capacity so everyone else ran to all ends of the deck trying to find another. Oliver ran with the crowd over to one of the last life rafts. He could see it, the one thing that could save his life was right there in front of him. But then another flaming arrow hit the raft causing it to explode killing about 10 people in the process right in front of Oliver’s face. 

Oliver stopped and stared at the bodies one of them being a girl he was with that afternoon, he didn't even know her name. He turned and looked over at the boat at which the arrows were coming from. Masked men dressed head to toe in black ninja like armour stormed the ship using swords, knives and bows to eradicate everyone there. 

Oliver ran to the opposite end of the deck with his last remaining energy trying to escape the slaughter but was nailed in the back with an arrow. He still slowly stumbled to the railing as his mind was slipping. He turned back to see everyone being brutally murdered behind him. He watched as a girl was bloodied up, kicking and screaming from wounds had her throat sliced into by a remorseless mad man. 

The sight shocked him so badly that he fell backwards off the deck into the Ocean. It felt like eternity as the waters of the ocean slowly engulfed him, seeping through every last ounce of his body but at the last second a hand grabbed him.

He was pulled out of the water onto a white speed boat by Arthur, who started the engine and sped the boat away from the cruise liner as it cap sized behind them. Oliver's last moments were of seeing the ship burn and sink with the blood of hundreds of people float around it, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Oliver slowly roused from a painful, traumatic sleep. He managed to sit up but felt excruciating pain from all around his body, he thought what had happened was a dream but the wounds and the fact he was wearing blood stained board shorts and dress shirt proved to him that what had occurred was no dream. 

He found himself on a large rock by a coast. He turned to find himself on a beach, around him was a place for a camp fire on the beach itself, and dotted around the rocks and sand was a backpack, some food rations on a brown tarp, some fish on sticks and some makeshift tools and weapons the most prominent of which were a couple bows and some arrows as well as a knife. He then upon further inspection noticed some footprints leading into a forest. 

Oliver struggled to get to his feet due to his wounds but managed to in the end, he made his way to the forest while following the tracks from the beach. After about five minutes of walking he felt a shiver go down his spine and some rustling of leaves in and around the bushes and trees. He looked all around at what could've made the noise. 

“Arthur is that you, Arthur!” he called out using his hands as a megaphone.

More rustling came from the bushes and shrubs, a twig seemed to snap from a bush on the right. Oliver crept forward and pulled a few tall blades of grass to the side. He knelt down to see what made the noise, he saw something behind the bush. It was hard to make out but his eyes opened wide when he realised what it was. He jumped back just as a massive bear jumped out from behind the bush, it stood about 3 feet from Oliver, growling and grunting while Oliver stood up.

“Ok buddy I'm really not from around these parts so if it was all the same to you I’d just run away.” He said as he bolted away but the bear pounced on him turning him over.

Just as he was about to dig his claws into his throat it suddenly stopped and fell over to the side. Oliver moved backwards and realised that the bear was killed by a wooden arrow to the head. He looked back at the shooter which was a shirtless man wearing a green hood holding a wooden long bow. The man removed his hood revealing him to be Arthur. 

“Well Ollie looks like we have dinner.” Arthur smiled.  
Oliver just gasped from all the excitement.


	2. The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Arthur have been living on the island for 6 months and it appears to be more complicated than originally thought.

“My name is Oliver Queen 6 months ago me and my friend Arthur Merlyn were left stranded on a tropical island in the Indian ocean after the cruise liner we were on was destroyed by ninjas. Yeah that sounds dumb but it's the best we could come up with. I'm writing this journal because we have spent 6 months without sight of so much as a fishing boat. Arthur was always into archery so he taught me how to hunt with a bow in order to survive on this God forsaken island. I think it was my birthday the other week actually I'm not sure though, we looked to the moon to get the general time span but things are still..."

“Oliver! Would you quit writing your stupid diary and help me with the campfire?” Arthur called out to Oliver.

“K fine.” Oliver said sliding over to him putting down his notebook. It was twilight, they had created a makeshift tent out of the few supplies they had, and for being on a deserted island without any help they were living like kings, or well queens.

“So what will you do once we get back?” Arthur asked now that the fire was stable.

“Probably see if Jessica Dent is a free agent.” Oliver said grinning.

“Didn't you try to ask her to senior prom?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah but then Bruce Wayne came over and sprouted his emo routine and she said yes to that.” Oliver said sitting back.

“Didn't he have serious depression after his parents died, like he just vanished after graduation, to travel the world or something.” Arthur told him sliding over to him.

“He made it up, I mean his parents died when he was 10 he got over it.” Oliver defended himself.

“I don't think you have the right to judge him like that.” 

“Oh give up that PC crap Arthur!” 

“I'm just educating you bro.”

“Well save it, I'm gonna go hunting seeya later.”

Oliver grabbed a quiver and bow and pulled up a green hood. He angrily walked away from Arthur into the forest leaving him behind dumbfounded at the argument they had.  
Oliver walked through the woods barely paying attention to what was around him so much so he tripped on a branch and fell flat on his face. He grunted heavily as he sat up and rested his back against a tree. He looked down at the bow in his hands, the one that Arthur made for him along with the arrows and everything else. His money had bought him everything he ever wanted and now on a deserted island he still needed help, and he was so insecure about it he just got angry at his best friend for sympathising with a kid he himself used to bully. 

He was an asshole that’s what Oliver had amounted to, in these dire of circumstances all he was a rich playboy who only cared about himself. And he knew it.

Oliver stood up and turned back towards the way he came when he saw a man about 15 feet away from him wearing black ninja armour and a black hood covering his face. He had a quiver filled with matching arrows and recurve bow in his left hand.

“You, you were at the boat! You killed all those people! Who the fuck are you?!” Oliver shouted.

“I am Surab I am a member of a league who wants you dead.” The person said in a sinister voice.

"Why?" Oliver demanded.

"You survived the calloteral damage and saw us in action." Surab told him.

Oliver drew an arrow from his quiver, placed it in his bow and held it up to him.

"Collateral damage? That's what you call it you sunnova bitch! Suck on this!" He shouted while letting go of the bow string.

Surab spun around and dodged the arrow grabbing it in mid air and loading it into his own bow and shooting it at Oliver hitting him in the shoulder. Oliver fell to his knee in pain and pulled the arrow out, Surab charged at him but Oliver countered his attack tripping him over causing him to fall down. Oliver got to his feet and started rapidly shooting arrows at Surab but they were all dodged due to his acrobatics. Surab then ran up a tree and performed a back flip off of it drop kicking Oliver to the ground. He then slid backwards pulling up his bow and arrow and shot at Oliver's bow shattering it back into the sticks and twigs it was originally. He then put away his bow and reached for a sword on his belt unsheathing it and walked over to Oliver.

But before he could deliver the final blow another man in black ninja armour and hood jumped from a tree and kicked him back. This assassin had two quivers of arrows on his back and was physically larger than his contemporary. Surab tried to strike him with his sword but the man grabbed it out of his hand then used it to slice his left hand clean off. Surab fell to the ground from the dramatic pain and agony letting out a terrifying shriek. 

"Please master show mercy!" Surab begged holding onto his stub where his hand was.

"You imputent fool, you dishonour the league and now plead for your life like a coward, you are lucky to have an honourable death." The assassin told him in what appeared to be a posh upper class British accent.

He then grabbed Surab by the throat with his left hand then used the sword to strike him in the heart. He watched as the last fragments of life left his body. He then removed his hood, revealing himself to be a Chinese man with long black hair and goatee. He then turned around once his body fell to the ground, thrusting the sword down sharply into the soil almost as if it were a memorial. He then noticed that Oliver had run away during the excitement.

Oliver ran through the forest clutching his shoulder as he jumped over rocks and stumbled his way through bushes, twigs and branches. He finally reached the beach where Arthur was roasting some fish.

"Arthur, oh God. The guys from the boat they're here on the island!" Oliver shouted as he approached the campfire.

Before Arthur managed to respond he was hit in the neck with a small black dart that knocked him out. Oliver quickly stopped looking to a cliff where he saw another assassin who then struck him with a dart to the chest. 

Oliver fell to the ground, the last thing he could see was a pair of feet in black boots walking up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys at this point I wanted to develop the characters and provide Oliver Queen with a start to his political crusade. So he's going to learn a lot of his values here. He may seem unlikable but that's what's intended he's meant to superficially be everything he hates.


End file.
